


A Happy Ending

by Sevensmommy



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever CSI:Miami fic and it is to my fave couple on the show Horatio/Calliegh. I know they aren't really together on the show but a girl can dream right? lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

Calliegh was sitting on the beach watching the waves crashing against the shore when she felt someone standing over her. “Hey handsome. I wondered how long it would take you to miss me.” “I always miss you beautiful.” Horatio said as he sat down behind her and pulled her into his chest. “Married for only 6 hours and already you are leaving me.” H joked. “Never.” Cal said as she turned around and pushed him onto his back. “Now what are we going to do now?” H asked. “Oh I don’t know but I’m sure we can think of something.” She said as she started to kiss him.

The next day H woke up first and just stared at Cal as she sleeped. “You like what you see handsome?” “Oh I love what I see.” He said as he rolled over on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Cal just purred as H continued to kiss her neck.

Later that day H and Calliegh are waiting to get on the plane to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. “H, I’m so glad that we decided to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon.” H just brought the hand he was holding up to his mouth and kissed it. “I’m glad. I would have loved staying here just as well.” Cal just smiled at him and then kissed him as they heard their plane being called.

3 weeks later H and Cal came back to their beach house. They walked into the apartment and Calliegh fall onto the couch and closed her eyes while Horatio took their bags into the bedroom. When H came back into the livingroom he found her lying back against the couch. H sits on the couch and pulls her back against his chest. “I love you Cal.” He said kissing her on top of her head. “I love you too Handsome.” Calliegh said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.


End file.
